tenbb2006fandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mathematik 1
Mathematik 1: Hier gehts wieder zu Mathematik 1 Michael. __TOC__ Links * Mathematik-Visualisierungen * Dieser Link hier zu Vorlesungsvideos Mathematik 1 funktioniert so mit Wiki irgendwie nicht... Also mit Copy & Paste öffnen ;-) http://timms.uni-tuebingen.de/List/List01.aspx?rpattern=UT_200[23]_____00[12]_mathe1_000_ * Online-Integrator auf Deutsch Online-Integrator Grundlagen Konvergiert und divergiert Eine Folge, die solch einen Grenzwert besitzt, wird konvergent genannt. Folgen müssen jedoch keinesfalls zwangsläufig einen Grenzwert besitzen, dann nennt man sie divergent. Ein Beispiel für eine konvergente Folge ist an = 1 / n, mit wachsendem n nähert sie sich der Zahl 0, dies ist also ihr Grenzwert. Die Folge a mit index n = c konvergiert ebenfalls gegen c. Hingegen divergiert die Folge ( − 1) hoch n da sie sich keiner Zahl annähert sondern nur von (1,-1,1,-1,...) hin und her hüpft. ---- Hinreichende und notwendige Bedingung Betrachten wir einmal mehr die materiale Implikation A --> B. Man sagt: A ist hinreichend für B: Schon wenn A der Fall ist, ist auch B der Fall. Umgekehrt kann man aber auch sagen: B ist notwendig für A. Ohne B kann A nicht erfüllt sein. Wie kommt dieser Zusammenhang zustande? Wir wissen, dass die Wahrheit von A die Wahrheit von B nach sich zieht, denn A ist ja hinreichende Bedingung für B. Somit ist es einfach nicht möglich, dass A eintritt, ohne dass B damit ebenfalls eintreten würde: A kann nicht eintreten, ohne dass B auch eintritt - B ist also gezwungenermaßen der Fall, wenn A der Fall ist. B ist „notwendig“ für A. ---- Stetigkeit Die Funktion f ist stetig genau dann, wenn sie an jeder Stelle ihres Definitionsbereiches stetig ist. Die Funktion f heißt stetig an der Stelle x0 ihres Definitionsbereiches Df, wenn der Grenzwert von f(x) an der Stelle x0 existiert (d.h. links- und rechtsseitiger Grenzwert sind gleich) und er mit dem Funktionswert f(x0) übereinstimmt. Eine Funktion ist unstetig bei Polstellen, Definitionslücken und Sprungstellen. Geometrische Bedeutung: Bloß nicht bei der Matheprüfung sagen ;-) Eine Funktion ist stetig, wenn man sie ohne Absetzen des Stifts zeichnen kann. ---- Symmetrie Relationen Die Symmetrie einer zweistelligen Relation R auf einer Menge ist gegeben, wenn aus x R y stets y R x folgt. Man nennt R dann symmetrisch. Beispiele: *'Gleichheit der reellen Zahlen' Die gewöhnliche Gleichheit = auf den reellen Zahlen ist symmetrisch, denn aus x = y folgt y = x. Die Ungleichheitsrelation auf den reellen Zahlen ist ebenfalls symmetrisch, denn aus x ungleich y folgt y ungleich x. *'Ordnung der reellen Zahlen' Die Kleiner-Relation < auf den reellen Zahlen ist nicht symmetrisch, denn x < y und y < x können nicht gleichzeitig gelten. ---- Transitivität Bild:Transitivitaet.png Die Transitivität einer zweistelligen Relation R auf einer Menge ist gegeben, wenn aus x R y und y R z stets x R z folgt. Man nennt R dann transitiv. Weitere Beispiele: *'Ordnung der reellen Zahlen' Die Kleiner-Relation < auf den reellen Zahlen ist transitiv, denn aus x < y und y < z folgt x < z. Sie ist darüber hinaus eine strenge Totalordnung. Ebenso sind die Relationen > , kleiner-gleich und größer-gleich transitiv. *'Gleichheit der reellen Zahlen' Die gewöhnliche Gleichheit = auf den reellen Zahlen ist transitiv, denn aus x = y und y = z folgt x = z. Sie ist darüber hinaus eine Äquivalenzrelation. Die Ungleichheitsrelation "ungleich" auf den reellen Zahlen ist hingegen nicht transitiv: 3 ungleich 5 und 5 ungleich 3, aber 3 ungleich 3 gilt natürlich nicht. *'Teilbarkeit der ganzen Zahlen' Die Teilbarkeitsrelation | für ganze Zahlen ist transitiv, denn aus a | b und b | c folgt a | c. Sie ist darüber hinaus eine Quasiordnung. Bei der Einschränkung auf die Menge der natürlichen Zahlen erhält man eine Halbordnung. Nicht transitiv ist zum Beispiel die Teilerfremdheit. So sind 12 und 5 teilerfremd, ebenso 5 und 9, jedoch haben 12 und 9 den gemeinsamen Teiler 3. *'Teilmenge' Die Teilmengenbeziehung zwischen Mengen ist transitiv, denn aus A Teilmenge B und B Teilmenge C folgt A Teilmenge C. Darüber hinaus ist "Teilmenge" eine Halbordnung. Nicht transitiv ist zum Beispiel die Disjunktheit von Mengen. So sind die Mengen {1,2} und {3} disjunkt, ebenso {3} und {1,4}, nicht aber {1,2} und {1,4} (da sie das Element 1 gemeinsam haben). ---- Reflexivität Die Reflexivität einer zweistelligen Relation R auf einer Menge ist gegeben, wenn x R x für alle Elemente x der Menge gilt (also jedes Element in Relation zu sich selbst steht). Man nennt R dann reflexiv. Die Relation heißt irreflexiv, wenn die Beziehung x R x für kein Element x der Menge gilt (also kein Element in Relation zu sich selbst steht). Reflexiv und irreflexiv sind nicht das Gegenteil voneinander; es gibt auch Relationen, die weder reflexiv noch irreflexiv sind. Beispiele: reflexiv * Die Kleiner-Gleich-Relation auf den reellen Zahlen ist reflexiv, da stets x kleiner-gleich x gilt. Gleiches gilt für die Relation größer-gleich. * Die gewöhnliche Gleichheit = auf den reellen Zahlen ist reflexiv, da stets x = x gilt. * Die Teilmengenbeziehung zwischen Mengen ist reflexiv, da stets A Teilmenge A gilt. Beispiele irreflexiv * Die Kleiner-Relation < auf den reellen Zahlen ist irreflexiv, da nie x < x gilt. Gleiches gilt für die Relation >. * Die Ungleichheit auf den reellen Zahlen ist irreflexiv, da nie x ungleich x gilt. * Die echte Teilmengenbeziehung zwischen Mengen ist irreflexiv, da nie A Echte-Teilmenge A gilt. Beispiele weder reflexiv noch irreflexiv * Die zweistellige Relation „findet hübsch“ auf der Menge aller Menschen ist weder reflexiv noch irreflexiv, denn manche Menschen finden sich selber hübsch, manche Menschen finden sich selber nicht hübsch. ---- Beispiel Reflexiviät, Transitivität und Symmetrie Ein Beispiel aus der Landwirtschaft soll die eingeführten Begriffe vorweg verdeutlichen. Betrachten wir die Menge aller Nutztiere in einem landwirtschaftlichen Betrieb. Wir definieren nun eine Relation: Wir sagen, zwei Tiere stehen in Relation zueinander, wenn sie von derselben Art sind. Die Kuh Erna zum Beispiel steht mit dem Ochsen Bruno in Relation, aber nicht mit dem Huhn Betti. Diese Relation ist eine Äquivalenzrelation: Jedes Tier ist von derselben Art wie es selbst (= „reflexiv“). Ist ein Tier von derselben Art wie das andere, dann ist das andere auch von derselben Art wie das eine (= „symmetrisch“). Wenn Erna und Lisa von derselben Art sind und Lisa und Bruno von derselben Art, dann sind Erna und Bruno von derselben Art (z. B. Rinder; = „transitiv“). Eine Äquivalenzklasse besteht hier also aus den Tieren einer Art. Zum Beispiel bilden Hühner eine Äquivalenzklasse und die Rinder eine andere Äquivalenzklasse. ---- Mengenlehre disjunkt In der Mengenlehre heißen zwei Mengen A und B disjunkt oder elementfremd, wenn sie kein gemeinsames Element besitzen. Beispiel: Die Mengen A = {1,2,3} und B = {7,8,11} sind disjunkt, weil sie kein gemeinsames Element haben. ---- Monotonie In der Mathematik heißt eine Funktion oder Folge, die nur größer wird oder konstant ist (und niemals fällt), monoton steigend (oder monoton wachsend bzw. isoton). Entsprechend heißt eine Funktion oder Folge monoton fallend (antiton), wenn sie nur kleiner wird oder konstant bleibt. Streng monoton steigend (bzw. streng monoton fallend) sind Funktionen oder Folgen, die nur größer (kleiner) werden, jedoch nicht konstant sind. Beispiele Die Funktion y=x³ ist überall streng monoton steigend. Die Folge 1,3,5,7,9,11,... ist streng monoton steigend. Die Folge 1,3,3,5,6,8,8,9,1000,1200 ist monoton steigend, jedoch nicht streng monoton steigend (3 und 8 kommen doppelt vor). Die Funktion y = x³ ist über den gesamten Wertebereich streng monoton steigend. Bei x=0 hat sie zwar eine Steigung von 0, jedoch nur an diesem einen Punkt. Die Funktion y = x² ist im Bereich von minus unendlich bis Null (einschließlich) (x kleiner-gleich 0) streng monoton fallend. Im Bereich von Null (einschließlich) bis plus unendlich (x größer-gleich 0) ist sie streng monoton steigend. ---- Gerade und ungerade Funktionen ---- Gerade Funktion Achsensymetrie f(x) = f(-x) Beispiele dafür sind: |x|, x² und cos(x) ---- Ungerade Funktion Punktsymetrie f(-x) = -f(x) Beispiele dafür sind: x, x³ und sin(x) ---- Besonderheiten bei geraden und ungeraden Funktionen # Die Summe zweier gerader Funktionen ist wieder gerade. # Die Summe zweier ungerader Funktionen ist wieder ungerade. # Das Produkt zweier gerader Funktionen ist wieder gerade. # Das Produkt zweier ungerader Funktionen ist gerade. # Das Produkt einer geraden und einer ungeraden Funktion ist ungerade. # Die Ableitung einer geraden Funktion ist ungerade, die Ableitung einer ungeraden Funktion ist gerade. ---- Intervalle Abgeschlossenes Intervall Ein abgeschlossenes Intervall enthält beide Elemente a und b. bild:Abgeschlossenes_intervall.png Offenes Intervall Ein offenes Intervall enthält weder das Element a, noch das Element b. bild:Offenes_intervall.png Rechtsoffenes Intervall Das Intervall enthält a, aber nicht b. bild:Halboffenes_intervall1.png Linksoffenes Intervall Das Intervall enthält nicht a, wohl aber b. bild:Halboffenes_intervall2.png ---- Gesetze Bild:Gesetze.png ---- Kommutativgesetz Das Kommutativgesetz (lat. commutare - vertauschen), auf Deutsch Vertauschungsgesetz, ist eine Regel aus der Mathematik; wenn sie gilt, so können die Argumente einer Operation vertauscht werden, ohne dass sich am Ergebnis etwas ändert. Mathematische Operationen, die dem Kommutativgesetz gehorchen, nennt man kommutativ. Kommutative Beispiele: * a + b = b + a * a * b = b * a * a und b = b und a * a oder b = b oder a * A vereinigt mit B = B vereinigt mit A * A geschnitten mit B = B geschnitten mit A NICHT-Kommutative Beispiele: * a / b ungleich b / a * a - b ungleich b - a * A ohne B ungleich B ohne A * A kreuz B ungleich B kreuz A * a hoch b ungleich b hoch a ---- Assoziativgesetz Das Assoziativgesetz = Klammerngesetz (lat. associare - vereinigen, verbinden, verknüpfen, vernetzen), auf Deutsch Verknüpfungsgesetz oder auch Verbindungsgesetz, ist eine Regel aus der Mathematik. Eine (zweistellige) Verknüpfung ist assoziativ, wenn die Reihenfolge der Ausführung keine Rolle spielt. Anders gesagt: Die Klammerung mehrerer assoziativer Verknüpfungen ist beliebig. Assoziative Beispiele: * (a + b) + c = a + (b + c) * (a * b) * c = a * (b * c) NICHT-Assoziative Beispiele: * (a - b) - c ungleich a - (b - c) * (a / b) / c ungleich a / (b / c) * Potenzen ---- Distributivgesetz Die Distributivgesetze (lat. distribuere „Verteilen“), auf Deutsch Verteilungsgesetze, sind mathematische Regeln und geben an, wie sich zwei zweistellige Verknüpfungen, zum Beispiel Multiplikation (\cdot) und Addition (+), bei der Auflösung von Klammern zueinander verhalten. Man unterscheidet zwischen linksdistributiven und rechtsdistributiven Verknüpfungen: * a * (b + c) = a * b + a * c linksdistributiv * (a + b) * c = a * c + b * c rechtsdistributiv Rechenbeispiel: * 6 * 16 = 6 * (10 + 6) = 6 * 10 + 6 * 6 = 60 + 36 = 96 ---- Zweistellige Verknüpfung Eine zweistellige Verknüpfung (auch binäre Verknüpfung) ist in der Mathematik eine spezielle Art der Verknüpfung, die sich dadurch auszeichnet, dass sie genau zwei Operanden besitzt. Bekannte Beispiele sind die Grundrechenarten wie z.B. Addition und Division. ---- Komposition Der Begriff Komposition bedeutet in der Mathematik meist die Hintereinanderschaltung von Funktionen, auch als Verkettung oder Hintereinanderausführung bezeichnet. bild:komposition.png Ausgesprochen wird g o f als g hinter f oder g nach f. Beispiel: * f(x) = x + 1 * g(x) = x² * h(x) = (g o f)(x) = h(x) = (x + 1)² ---- Injektivität, Surjektivität, Bijektivität bild:insubi.png Injektivität f bildet höchstens ein Element aus X auf ein gegebenes Element aus Y ab bild:injektivitaet.png ---- Surjektivität f bildet mindestens ein Element aus X auf ein gegebenes Element aus Y ab bild:surjektivitaet.png ---- Bijektivität f bildet genau ein Element aus X auf ein gegebenes Element aus Y ab bild:bijektivitaet.png ---- Verfahren zur Nullstellensuche Newton-Verfahren Die grundlegende Idee dieses Verfahrens ist, die Funktion in einem Ausgangspunkt zu linearisieren, d.h. ihre Tangente zu bestimmen, und die Nullstelle der Tangente als verbesserte Näherung der Nullstelle der Funktion zu verwenden. Die erhaltene Näherung dient als Ausgangspunkt für einen weiteren Verbesserungsschritt. Diese Iteration erfolgt bis die Änderung in der Näherungslösung eine festgesetzte Schranke unterschritten hat. Hier noch ein Link mit Erklärungen. Bild:Netwon_ani.gif ---- Bisketion Bild:Bisektion_ani.gif ---- Regula Falsi Bild:Regulafalsi_ani.gif ---- Komplexe Zahlen Komplexe Zahlen mit Matlab * Die Darstellung einer komplexen Zahl durch Angabe ihrer '''Polarkoordinaten a+b*i heißt Polarform. * Die Darstellung mit Hilfe der komplexen e-Funktion heißt Exponentialform. * Die Darstellung r * ( cos(phi) + i * sin(phi)) heißt trigonometrische Form. Eulersche Identität Die eulersche Identität bezeichnet die Formel bild:Eulersche_identitaet.png und bildet das Bindeglied zwischen trigonometrischen Funktionen und den komplexen Zahlen. ---- Interpolation/Extrapolation Interpolation Der Begriff Interpolation bezeichnet eine Klasse von Problemen und Verfahren aus der numerischen Mathematik. Zu gegebenen diskreten Daten (z.B. Messwerten) soll eine kontinuierliche Funktion (die sogenannte Interpolante oder Interpolierende) gefunden werden, die diese Daten abbildet. Man sagt dann, die Funktion interpoliert die Daten. Manchmal sind von einer Funktion nur einzelne Punkte bekannt, aber keine analytische Beschreibung der Funktion, um sie an beliebigen Stellen auswerten zu können. Ein Beispiel sind Punkte als Resultat einer physikalischen Messung. Könnte man die Punkte durch eine (eventuell glatte) Kurve verbinden, so wäre es möglich, die unbekannte Funktion an den dazwischenliegenden Stellen zu schätzen. Ein anderes Szenario besteht aus einer schwierig handhabbaren Funktion, die man durch eine einfachere approximativ darstellen will. Eine Interpolationsfunktion kann diese Anforderung der Einfachheit erfüllen. ---- Extrapolation Unter Extrapolation wird die Bestimmung eines (meist mathematischen) Verhaltens über den gesicherten Bereich hinaus verstanden. Eine statistische Extrapolation bezeichnet man auch als Hochrechnung. Beispiele: * Rückschluss aus dem bisherigen Wachstum eines Kindes auf die spätere Körpergröße. *Prognosen der Bevölkerungsentwicklung über einen sehr langen Zeitraum (z. B. für das Jahr 2100) hinweg, die allein aus Annahmen und ungesicherten Zahlen, die aus der aktuellen Entwicklung gefolgert werden, basieren. ---- Beispiel Interpolation/Extrapolation Vorausgesetzt, ein Fahrzeug legt eine gerade Strecke von 200 Metern in 0,2 Minuten, von 1000m Länge in 1 Minute zurück. Wenn angenommen wird, dass das Fahrzeug seine Geschwindigkeit nicht verändert hat, kann man linear interpolieren und berechnen, an welchem Ort sich das Fahrzeug nach 0,5 Minuten befunden hat - nämlich 500 Meter vom Anfangsort entfernt. Angenommen, das Fahrzeug ändert seine Geschwindigkeit auch weiterhin nicht, kann man extrapolieren, dass es nach 1,5 Minuten 1500 Meter vom Anfangsort entfernt sein wird. Da aber verschiedene Annahmen erforderlich sind, um das weitere Verhalten über den ursprünglichen Verlauf der Fahrt hinaus zu beschreiben, ist eine Extrapolation immer mit einer großen Unsicherheit behaftet. Wenn das Fahrzeug beispielsweise nach 1000m anhält, stimmt das Ergebnis nicht mehr. ----